Take Me Away
by lighthope
Summary: Hermione is left alone after Voldemort's multiple attacks. She's about to commit suicide, but just who is the hooded stranger that saves her? Songfic to "I'm With You"; rated for content and one bad word. Angsty one shot.


Notes:

-Set in the middle of the gang's seventh year.

-This is my first Harry Potter fic, a short, angsty one shot, an idea conceived and written in about the span of an hour. So don't flame me.

-The song "I'm With You" is by Avril Lavigne.

-Harry Potter and all its characters and anything associated with it does not belong to me… it belongs to that great (and now filthy rich) writer, J.K. Rowling.

*

**Take Me Away**

            Looking behind her shoulder carefully, the girl stole into the dark and stormy night, the wind whipping her hair wildly around her face and making her robes billow. She walked slowly, knowing what would meet her as soon as she got to her destination. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not yet.

            The Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sighed heavily as she reached her destination—the stone bridge that connected the school to its Quidditch playing field. She looked down at the water below her, and as a flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, for a moment she could see her reflection. Her dark chocolate brown eyes, once alive with wonder and curiosity, a thirst for knowledge, were now sunken in, empty, lifeless. That's how she felt. 

            Hermione Granger listened carefully, waiting for someone—anyone—to notice she was gone, to try and save her. But no sound came, except the sharp pounding of the rain onto the ground. The raindrops felt like little tiny daggers as they hit Hermione in various places. But she didn't care—she was numb from all the pain she'd been subjected to. She was alone now. No parents, no friends, no love—that evil wizard had taken them all away from her. She wasn't going to let him find her—she'd rather die than be found by Lord Voldemort. "Damn you," she spat bitterly. "You're a heartless monster."

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

            The tears that had been brimming from her eyes finally fell, and she put her hands on the railing of the bridge to steady herself. Taking a deep breath, Hermione hoisted herself onto the railing, her legs swinging freely as she sat on it. She didn't care anymore… she just wanted to get away, make all the pain go away. She shivered as she pulled her robes around her. It was the middle of December and freezing.

            She sat there for a while, the rational part of her mind trying to stop her from what she was about to do... until someone came and pulled her back onto the bridge by her waist. Hermione was about to scream, but the embrace was calming, almost. Almost like… "No, it couldn't be," she thought to herself. "He's gone."

            Hermione turned to see who her savior was, but it was so dark, and the person was dressed in dark robes, that she couldn't make out who it was. It didn't matter—this person was her only hope now. "Take me away from here," she begged the person. "Take me somewhere new."

_It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

_Don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

            The person said nothing, just watched her. Hermione swore that just the presence of this person was familiar. She almost thought it was Harry. But it couldn't be… Voldemort defeated him. He defeated The Boy who Lived. Sobs racked Hermione's small body as she remembered the pain of losing her best friend and true love. Hermione knew that if she had the support of her friends and parents, that maybe she'd be able to accept the fact that Harry was gone and move on. But Voldemort took all of them away, too, and now she was alone. 

            It wasn't supposed to be this way; everything was perfect before the attacks. Harry and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl and happily engaged; Hermione was bonding with all of her girl friends, Ginny especially; studying for her N.E.W.T.s was going along perfectly (surprise, surprise). Then one day, she lost it all: she lost her friends, her first and only love, and her will to go on. Now it was just Hermione, waking up every day to a struggle. She hated this consuming feeling of loneliness. But then again… who doesn't?

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_'Cause nothing's going right,_

_and__ everything's a mess_

_and__ no one likes to be alone_

            Hermione decided she was going to put an end to this once and for all. She stood, the wind raging as fiercely as ever, and began to climb up onto the railing. But something stopped her. The person reached out and pulled her back again, and before Hermione could protest, she was engaged in a kiss.

            The taste of his kiss was so familiar, and her heart knew it was Harry. Her mind screamed back out at her, "But he's dead! You know that, 'Mione. Stop getting your hopes up." Was Harry really dead? Hermione knew it was him… but it just didn't make sense. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, compounded with the extreme loneliness she was feeling. All too soon, the stranger pulled away, and instinctively, Hermione threw back his hood… and gasped.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

            Tears of joy streamed down her face as she kissed him again, and they could taste the saltiness of their tears mixed with the now gentle rain. The embrace became more eager, more passionate, as his tongue entered through her lips and his lips strayed down to her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone, while her hands ran through his rain-drenched hair. Finally, they broke apart, and Hermione collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

            "Shh, 'Mione," he said soothingly, stroking her back gently, holding her in his strong arms. "It's okay. He's gone. I promise you, he'll never hurt you again."

            "Oh, Harry…" she breathed. "I thought… I thought you were gone forever."

            "I was disoriented for quite a while. But I'm sure of one thing… Voldemort is no more. I sacrificed a lot to see that happen." Harry's deep emerald eyes gazed into hers deeply.

            Hermione said nothing, just leaned in contentedly into her beloved's embrace. "Take me away from here, Harry," she pleaded again. "Take me away from all the pain, all the misery…"

            "Don't worry, darling. I promise that you'll never hurt again." Kissing her forehead gently, he took her hand and together, they walked, in the morning light, to a place unknown.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_Don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

The end! You know what to do! Be nice and press the happy little button!


End file.
